1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the repair of boiler tubes in steam plants and the like, and more specifically to a tool for cutting a slit in the web portion of membrane walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most steam plants and the like include a plurality of substantially vertical boiler tubes joined to one another by web portions. The boiler tubes/web portions assembly are referred to as a membrane wall. The membrane wall may be over 100 feet in height and length. It often becomes necessary to replace a section of membrane wall. In such a case, the section of membrane wall to be replaced is cut from the remainder of the membrane wall using a cutting torch or the like and a new section welded in place. However, prior to welding the new section of membrane wall in place, the distal ends of the remaining boiler tubes must be prepared for welding. In order to properly prepare the ends of the remaining boiler tubes for welding and/or to provide room for welding, slits are normally cut into the ends of the web portions adjacent the ends of the remaining tubes. The normal method is to utilize a cutting torch to cut slits into the web portions adjacent the ends of the remaining boiler tubes. Such a method necessitates the "cleaning" of the membrane wall utilizing files, portable grinders and the like after the slits are cut into the web portions.